Full Moon
by mrazfreak
Summary: Edward and Bella are on their senior class trip, but they aren't a couple at the begining. I'm terrible at summaries. Just read and review please! :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I had a dream that actually was very alike this first chapter here, and it inspired me to write it. I'm actually in the middle of another Twilight fanfic right now, so I won't be updating this very quickly, but I will eventually so have patience. I actually think this is really good, so please take the time to read it!! Thanks. PS reviews are loved.**

* * *

"Alice!" I called as I entered our hotel room. Alice popped her head out from the closet where I'm sure she'd been messing with my wardrobe for a while; that girl cared way too much about appearances.

"Hey Bella, where ya been?" Alice replied in her chipper voice. I sighed and set my bag down on one of the double beds.

"I was walking around the city a little, y'know trying to get some inspiration," I answered. Truth be told, I was an aspiring writer. I was actually going to Brown University next year on a full scholarship in their creative writing program.

"As usual," Alice rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm supposed to meet some people at the pool around seven," she smirked. "I want to say goodbye to all those lovely senior boys." I chuckled at my friend's flirty attitude. I couldn't blame her though. It was out senior trip, and everyone was a bit hormonal after having been cooped up in a bus for hours during the drive to New York. "You want to come with?" she asked. I smiled but shook my head no.

"I'm going to meet Mr.Teodoro at 7:15. I gave him the first 8 chapters of my book a few days ago and asked him to edit it," I explained. Alice raised her eyebrows.

"Bella, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean…I know that you've had-um-"feelings" for Mr.Teodoro before," she said causing me to blush profusely. "I mean, I can't blame you for this, but you could never take your eyes of him in English class." I looked away from her questioning gaze ashamed.

"Alice, I was just paying attention," I lied and she knew it. "Just because you spent all your time in that class studying the back of Jasper's head doesn't mean the rest of us weren't paying attention." I regretted the words after they left my mouth and Alice sucked in a sharp breath. Jasper was a soft spot for Alice since they'd been having trouble recently, but she knew that Mr.Teodoro was a touchy subject for me too. I secretly hated myself for even considering being involved with him. I mean, I'm only 18 and he's 26; not the worst age difference in the world but still looked down upon by most of society. Nonetheless, every time I saw his shoulder-length wavy brown hair and matching chocolate colored eyes, I turned in to a mess.

"I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean to bring that up," I apologized. She just shook her head and plastered on another smile.

"No problem," she chimed in her cheery voice. "Well, I'm gonna head down to the pool a few minutes early. I'll see you later," she said and started towards the door. She turned last second causing her pixie like hair to bounce a little. "And Bella?" she prompted.

"Yeah?"

"Don't stay out too late…" She shut the door gently behind her. I shook my head trying to convince myself that her warning was unnecessary. I decided to take a quick shower before I left since I hadn't been able to clean myself after the tedious bus ride.

I came out of the shower feeling cooler and refreshed; although I'm sure that feeling will dissipate as soon as I walk out in to the humid summer heat. I looked at the clock, whose bright red letters read 7:12. I hurried to get some clothes on and make my self look semi-presentable. I ended up with ripped jeans, a band tee and my wet hair in a snarled bun on the back of my head. I grabbed my bag and made haste out the door in search of room 126. It turned out to be just one the room just below mine. I gently tapped on the door and heard a rustling sound from inside. Mr.Teodoro opened it up and greeted me with a vibrant smile that I returned.

"Hey Bells," he said in his deep, husky voice. Bells, was his own nickname for me, and as much as I hated myself for it, my heart skipped a beat each time he said it.

"Hey Mr.T, what's up?" I asked maintaining a steady voice even though I suddenly felt very unstable. He chuckled a low grumbling sound from deep in his chest.

"Please, don't call me Mr.T anymore. You're a college student now; call me Logan," he responded. I marveled at how sweet his voice was.

"Sorry, _Logan_," I teased. "So, did you get a chance to read the book?" I asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

"That I did," he replied smiling brightly. "Hold on, let me grab it and then why don't we go to Central Park?" I smiled and nodded. He went inside for a moment, giving me a second to regain control of my emotions. He came out with a small canvas satchel slung over his left shoulder and started walking towards the stairs.

"I used to go to Central Park all the time when I was at NYU," he said. "My friends and I scouted out all the private spots where we could bring girls," he laughed at the memory, but something about the statement made me nervous. I decided to stay away from that topic.

"You went to NYU?" I asked, and then continued without waiting for an answer. "That's cool. That was my main backup school if Brown didn't work out." Logan smiled and glanced both ways before we ran across a crowded street to the corner of the park.

"You didn't need to have a backup school Bells. You have a great mind that every school should want to accept." His words sent shivers down my spine. But I laughed, thinking about my straight B's.

"Yeah, okay," I responded my voice dripping in sarcasm. Logan stopped walking in to the park and turned to face me, his eyes determined. I looked downward suddenly very shy. His soft fingers gently lifted my chin forcing my gaze to meet his.

"I'm serious Bella. You don't seem to understand how special you really are." Flames engulfed my face, turning it bright red. Logan dropped his hand and turned away coughing uncomfortably, which just made me more embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he said, as he started walking again. I was puzzled as to what he meant, but decided not to question it. We continued walking down the path in silence. Finally he stopped and looked around. We were in a patch of cut green grass that looked out upon a small pond. The entire area was very privately surrounded by tall pines. The newly rising moon shone brightly down on the spot, and it's reflection in the pond was beautiful. I looked towards Logan only to find him smiling and gauging my reaction.

"It's beautiful," I managed to whisper. His smile grew larger and reached his eyes.

"Yeah, I think so too. This is where I always used to come to find inspiration," his dark brown eyes flitted over the scenery. He then opened up his bag and removed a blanket which he laid gently across the grass, and then sat down and pulled out my book. I let out a slight breath of relief that I hadn't realized I'd been holding in, as I saw the familiar book. He patted the space on the blanket next to him and I complied.

"So, what do you think about the story so far?" I asked cautiously. He turned his head towards mine, his defined bones shining in the moonlight. I hadn't realized the close proximity we were in when I sat down, but now, my heart was beating a million miles per minute. I looked in to his eyes-a mistake- and was engulfed in their beauty. His voice finally broke me from my trance.

"Quite honestly…" he paused making me bite my lip nervously. He chuckled at my reaction and continued. "I think it's brilliant." I beamed in joy at hearing this, and he just laughed again. "You've really improved throughout the time I've known you too Bella. You're able to create complex character profiles, and fascinating plots, and even slip in a brilliant metaphor here and there." His words filled my heart with so much happiness I thought it would explode. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"What I admired most," he whispered gently. "Was the amount of passion you put in to the writing. I can almost see you furiously typing away, laughing when the characters laugh, and crying when they cry." His voice seemed to be growing softer and I had to lean closer to hear his words. "I could see your lovely smile when the characters smiled." Softer voice, closer proximity. "I could see your bright brown eyes light up when the character's did." Softer, closer. "I could see your pink lips kissing, when they kissed." My eyes flickered up to Logan's and I realized just how close we had become. He suddenly shut his eyes and closed the distance, and I followed suit. His cool soft lips caressed my own, moving gently, and without haste. He deepened the kiss more and more and I didn't mind. He gently ran his tongue along the edge of my bottom lip and I complied, breaking them apart. Everything else seemed to fade away. All I knew now was the sweet taste of Logan's lips. His next move caught me a bit off guard, as he laid back on to the blanket, pulling me with him, his muscled body fitting tightly against my own. We broke apart briefly gasping for air.

"Bella," he whispered hoarsely. "We should stop. I'm sorry Bella, we shouldn't…" I cut him off, placing my lips back against his. He let out a small sigh in to my mouth, but I couldn't stop. He felt so right. Everything I had dreamed about during the past year was coming true, and I didn't want it to stop. Eventually he regained the enthusiasm, and before I knew it clothing was being subconsciously removed from our bodies. His well-toned chest glistened in the moonlight, and I broke away from his mouth to make a trail of kisses down the center of it.

* * *

I looked up to the sky where the full moon had been resting for some time and realized we should head back before Alice sent out a search party. I turned my still bare body towards Logan and smiled, but he was looking towards the sky jaw clenched slightly. I was about to ask what was wrong, when I heard a ringing coming from his bag. He turned on his side and pulled out a cell phone and answered.

"Hello?" … "What do you mean you need me back there now?" … "I'm chaperoning a field trip I can't leave now. What's so important?" … His face turned pale and suddenly a very serious look crossed his face. "Are you sure?" he asked the phone, his tone suddenly stiff and formal. He sighed deeply and rubbed his face. His eyes flitted briefly over to me and then away quickly. "I'll be there as soon as possible okay?" I was saddened to hear he was leaving, and felt like there was something even worse to come. He snapped the phone shut and abruptly stood up and started putting his clothes back on in silence. I repeated the gesture, wondering what was happening. When I was fully clothed, I stood and watched him fold up the blanket still not saying anything. I took a deep breath.

"Who was that?" My voice sounded surprisingly unwavering. He raised his face to meet my own, his eyes surprisingly dark and hard. There was an emotion in them that I wish I hadn't seen. Regret.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he started, but I would have none of that.

"Who was on the phone Logan?" I demanded this time. He sighed again and looked up.

"That was my girlfriend Bella," I felt my heart snap at the word girlfriend. As if that wasn't enough, he continued. "She's pregnant." My mind started to whirl, and I felt dizzy. I fell to the ground, waiting for the tears to come barreling out. How could this be? I heard footsteps and Logan stopped in front of me. He leaned down and tried to help me up, but I shoved him away without a word. I stood up quickly, grabbed my bag and then started to run.

I flew past the trees that surrounded the secluded path, ignoring the faint cries of my name that came from behind. The tears finally released themselves, and once they started, they wouldn't stop. I reached the road, but I just kept running. Suddenly someone yelled from in front of me to "look out". I looked to the side and saw a taxi speeding towards me, I crouched and covered my head instinctively awaiting the blow, but it never came. I looked up and saw a boy, about my age, maybe younger, whose arms were outstretched towards the taxi. The car smashed in to his hands, but the metal crushed upon contact. I stared at the boy in awe, and his dark golden eyes met my own shocked gaze. He dropped his arm and picked me up gently. I was dizzy and grateful for the help. I looked over his shoulder and noticed cars all around stopping to stare. The boy brought me over to the side of the road and set me gently against a lamp post. I glanced around dazed and confused. He took my head in his surprisingly cold hands.

"Are you okay?" His voice was smooth and velvety. I nodded and then shook my head and the tears started to flow again. A second later I saw another pair of feet near my saviors. I lifted my head to see the despicable man who I'd been running from.

"Bella," Logan started.

"Logan," I whispered through my tears. "Please just go Logan. Please just go." I started shaking back and forth and closed my eyes.

"Bella, we need to talk about this," he said reaching to touch my face, but I turned away clenching my eyes shut.

"I think you should give her some space," the boy with golden eyes said in a forceful, yet respectful tone. Logan looked at the boy in disbelief and scoffed.

"I don't think so kid. Look, thanks for saving her, but I'll take it from here!" Logan shouted. In a moment the boy was up and had a fistful of Logan's shirt in his grip. He actually lifted Logan off the ground for a moment.

"I think you should give her some space," he repeated in a much stronger voice. Logan widened his eyes and then shrugged himself out of the boys grasp. He glanced down at me one last time and then walked away. The boy was down in front of me again cooing in my ear and trying to cease my tears. He lifted me up once more and started carrying me to the hotel which I had meekly pointed to. I rest my head against his surprisingly hard chest and stopped my tears long enough to emit a few words: "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, so I lied in my last a/n. I'm actually getting more involved in this story that my other one so I'll be updating it. What can I say, I like it! So please read and review. And thanks to Erica -IloveHawthorneHeights- for being such a speedy reviewer haha **

* * *

**Edward POV**

It's a good thing that Carlisle insisted that I hunt before going on this trip, because that bus ride would have made me cross the line if I hadn't. All those people crammed in to just 2 buses, sweating in the summer heat; I almost went mad. I usually don't go on trips like these, but this time it was necessary. You see, as the end of the year rolled around, and all of us seniors were being crammed together I laid my eyes upon someone I hadn't met before. Since then, I've been entranced. Her name is Isabella Swan, and she is a mystery to me. I can't read her thoughts like I can with others and her scent is so sweet and perfect, that I had to stay away from her for a while and build up my strength. The only problem is that upon listening to the minds of others I've found that she has an inappropriate crush on one of the English teachers at our school. After listening to his thoughts during a conversation with her once, I've realized that her feelings aren't exactly unrequited, but I've also heard other things that may harm Bella.

This may all seem crazy and stalker-like to you, but I've been given and undying need to protect Bella, and so here I am on the class trip. I looked around my cheap hotel room and wondered what I could do. The day had been overcast earlier, allowing me to be outside, but now the sun was shining brightly. Fortunately, it should be down within an hour. I decided to amuse myself by listening to the thoughts of all these overzealous teens. I did this for a while, but I eventually got bored and decided to pick up a book instead. I settled on a book of poetry by Thoreau. I soon was sucked in to the beautiful yet slightly insane ramblings of the author, but was interrupted by a familiar voice thinking my name.

_'Edward! I have to talk to you! Meet me at the pool!'_ Alice's voice commanded. I looked outside and noticed that the sun had gone down and a shining full moon now stood in its place. I grabbed my room key and walked outside and down the stairs that led to the pool. I looked around for Alice in the rambunctious group of kids, but didn't spot her. Finally, I saw her pacing back and forth away from the others at the far side of the pool. I walked up to her and was surprised to find her usually cheery eyes filled with worry.

"Alice?" I prompted. She looked up and then sighed in relief upon seeing me. "What's wrong?"

"I had a vision Edward, and it involves someone I know we both care about…" she said. Then she started picturing the scene and I watched as well. I gasped when I saw who was in it. Bella. She was running and crying through the woods and then in to the street. A taxi came barreling at her. I turned away from Alice and a small growl escaped my throat upon seeing the ending of the vision. I had to go get Bella.

"Edward, wait!" Alice said upon realizing my intent on leaving. '_How are you going to save her without making yourself look suspicious?'_I stared at Alice, realizing she was right, but it didn't matter to me. The Volturi could come and kill me if they wanted, but Bella had to stay alive.

"I can't let her die," I managed to whisper. Alice looked deep in to my eyes and then smiled and nodded. _Okay._ I didn't take the time to wonder what she had seen in my eyes that made her agree, instead I raced of at the fastest pace I could without drawing unnecessary attention. I arrived at the side of the road but it seemed I was too late; Bella was already there, taking her first steps on to the cement.

"Look Out!" I shouted hoping to make her move out of the way, but the scream had the opposite effect. Bella stopped, looked, and crouched preparing for the blow, but I wouldn't let that happen. In an instant I was over her, hands held out waiting for the taxi to make contact. It finally hit, and I didn't feel a thing as my arms crushed in to its side causing it to come to a complete stop. I looked down to find a look of total shock etched on Bella's beautiful face. I wouldn't let her think I was some kind of monster; I'd have to tell her eventually. For now, I was focused on making her safe. I picked her up cautiously, and carried her seemingly weightless body over to the sidewalk and propped her against a post. She couldn't seem to focus on anything, her eyes rolling from side to side. I grasped her smooth pale skin in my hands and forced her gaze to rest upon my own.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She paused sincerely thinking about the question, and nodded. She then contradicted her response by shaking her head no and silent sobs starting wracking at her petite frame. I became distraught watching her in pain and thenI became determined to take care of the cause. I head someone else approaching and turned to find a man who appeared to be older than myself walking towards us-or rather towards Bella.

"Bella," he said, his voice almost annoyed. I resisted the urge to snarl at him. I looked towards Bella who cringed at hearing her name from his lips. So **he** was the one who caused this. I took a few deep breaths, trying to keep my anger in check. I heard Bella speak, her normally melodic voice sounded weak and withdrawn.

"Logan…Please just go, Logan. Please just go," she forced out. She started rocking back and forth and I held back the urge to scoop her in to my arms. This man-Logan- didn't respect Bella's wishes.

"Bella, we need to talk about this," he said in a softer tone. He reached his hand towards Bella's face. I wanted to rip it off seeing Bella's face twist in pain under his touch. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned and looked towards Logan.

"I think you should give her some space," I said in as level a tone as I could manage. Again, the imbecile didn't listen, spouting off something to the effect of 'this isn't your issue to handle'. Like hell it wasn't. I stood up faster than I usually allow myself to, and lifted Logan off the ground with his shirt. "I think you should give her some space," I repeated, not bothering to watch my tone. He looked at me in horror and then ducked his head and walked away. I turned my attention back to Bella hoping that Logan's absence would ease her pain, but to no avail.

"Shhh. It's okay Bella. Everything will be okay," I whispered gently as I picked her up in to my arms once more. She leaned in to my touch, a simple action that made my venom filled heart feel like it was beating again. As I started walking with her in my arms to the hotel, she whispered something so softly human ears might not be able to detect it: "Thank you." A small smile came to my lips. I brushed my lips over the top of her head extremely lightly and whispered, "Anytime."

I knocked gently on the door, of Alice's room which she shared with Bella. I heard Alice think '_Thank God!'_ as she rushed towards the door. She opened it with haste and ushered us inside. I set Bella down on one of the beds and watched her curl in to a ball. I wanted so badly to lie down next to her and hold her in my arms, but something stopped me each time. She didn't want me like I wanted her, and I had to respect that. I broke away my gaze when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. Alice nodded her head in the direction of the door and I followed her out.

"Is she okay, Edward?" she asked me. I shook my head and shrugged at the same time.

"She's not hurt physically, but emotionally is a different story. It had to do with that Mr.Teodoro; well she called him Logan. She was running away from him when she went in to the street. I gave him the message not to mess with her again," I sighed and looked downwards defeated. "This is why I came, I was supposed to protect her against him, but I neglected my responsibility because of a little sunlight." My voice cracked towards the end revealing my true emotions and I clamped my jaw tightly. Alice pulled me in to a friendly hug. '_It's not your fault Edward. I tried talking her out of going with him before she left but she was determined. There was nothing either of us could have done.'_ I knew she was right, but guilt still sat heavily in my stomach.

**Bella POV**

My rescuer lay me down in bed and I curled myself up tightly hoping to keep my heart from breaking in to piece on the sheets. I couldn't get it through my head. _He_ had girlfriend that _he_ didn't bother to tell me about; a girlfriend that _he_ cheated on with me. I was 'the other woman'. The cheap slut who gives herself to men she obviously knows nothing about. That's what hurt the most. I had trusted myself with _him_. I gave away my virtue believing that _he _would be with me after. But to_ him_ it was just another day. _He_ obviously didn't sleep with just one partner, considering _his_ girlfriend was now holding_ his_ baby. I felt nauseated and filthy. I wanted to take a shower so badly and wash away _his_ scent and all that had come with it; but I couldn't bring myself to move. I heard the door to our room shut and a hushed exchange went on outside.

I couldn't focus on the words, and I honestly didn't want to. I didn't want to hear Alice explain to this heroic boy that he might as well have left me to die because I had sex with a man who was already in a complicated relationship. A man who was 8 years older than me. He'd probably be revolted and concur with her. I didn't care. I just hurt so bad…

* * *

**A/N: PHEW angsty, I know. But it will get better my friends. Now...REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm on a major roll today, this is the third chapter I've pumped out. Yay! So read and review!**

**Alice POV**

"Bella?" I whispered softly next to my friend. "Are you awake?" I gently pulled strands of her dark brown hair so I could see her face. It was red and puffy from the large amount of crying she'd done. I'd pretended to go to sleep as soon as I said goodnight to Edward, figuring I'd get up once Bella stopped crying; but to my surprise she didn't stop until after 3:00 in the morning. It was now 9:00, and as much as I wanted to let her sleep, I also wanted to make sure she ate, and the hotel was only serving breakfast for another half an hour. Bella's swollen eyes cracked open and I grimaced at how dead they looked.

"Hey sleepyhead!" I exclaimed while plastering a fake smile on my face. Bella rolled over, leaving me to stare at her back. I hadn't expected this reaction from my usually kind friend, but I wasn't giving up. I hopped on top of the bed and plopped down next to her. I chose my next words carefully. "Bella, I understand that you're hurting, and I really don't want to do anything to make that worse, but we need to get you some breakfast." Bella turned to look at me which I mistook as a good sign.

"I'm not hungry." Her voice was so void of any emotion. It worried me to say the least. I sighed and smoothed her hair down. It still had bits of grass in it. I resisted the urge to gag upon picturing what had happened between her and 'the sleazebag'.

"I know Bella; trust me I've been there. But unless you want to be sent home where you'll have to go to school with the lowerclassmen, you'd better act normal." I saw her wince and knew my words made sense to her. "Alright, so move your butt. I'll get you some clothes."

I usually loved picking out outfits for Bella, but I felt like today, I should let her wear what's comfortable. I picked out a pair of worn jeans and a baggy blue tee-shirt that she usually uses to sleep in. She looked up gratefully at me upon seeing my choice and I smiled in return.

**Bella POV**

I know it's said that people get paranoid after harsh experiences like the one I had last night, but even with this in mind I swear everyone in the dining area knows what happened. I walked in with Alice, arms crossed and head down, but I could still hear a few random conversations. Tidbits of gossip reached me: "Yeah, they did it!"… "has pregnant girlfriend" … "thank goodness he isn't fired" … "slut". The last one hurt the most. I think Alice noticed this too, but she kept up that smile that she always wears.

We went to the buffet, and Alice started plating up all sorts of breads, fruit, and assorted breakfast foods. I grabbed a single banana and followed her to a table in the corner. Seated at the table was none other than the man who saved me. He seemed just as surprised that we were sitting with him as I was. His eyes flickered over to Alice and they seemed to exchange some unspoken words. His gaze then returned to meet mine and I was taken aback by their depth. It felt uncomfortable, but I didn't really know how to fix that.

"We weren't formally introduced," the boy said breaking the silence. I nodded and waited for him to continue. "I'm Edward," he said. I tried to manage a smile but it looked more like I was in pain so I stopped.

"I'm Bella," I said softly. I looked away hoping that would be all he had to say. It's not that he didn't seem nice; it's just that I didn't really feel like talking at the moment. He seemed to respect that and ate his food in silence. I rested my head in my hands and stared at my banana, trying not to feel anything.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't believe the amount of emotion that Bella could hold in her. Jasper had been sitting with me before the girls came over but as they went to the buffet he started holding his head. When I asked what was wrong he tilted his head in Bella's direction. _'She's got way too much going on man. Guilt, hate, sorrow, disbelief- I can't handle it.'_ And then he walked out. I watched her body language as she approached. She seemed to be defensive, like she wasn't planning on letting her guard down again anytime soon. I secretly hated this thought; since I'd hoped for so long that she'd let it down for me. I'd just have to be patient. I tried to start a friendly conversation by introducing myself, but she didn't seem to want to do that either. I decided to let it go for now, and I focused on the thoughts of those around me.

That was a mistake. Everyone was talking about what had happened with Bella and Logan. They said that she had sex with him only to find out after that he has a pregnant girlfriend back home. Apparently he called the principal and admitted to the whole thing, but they didn't fire him since Bella technically already graduated. I didn't care about firing. I wanted him dead, but I couldn't do that without leaving right after. I tuned out the thoughts once more, growing angry with other for sticking their noses in to the situation. I could tell Bella knew what they were saying. Occasionally someone would whisper just a bit too loud and she would wince towards her plate. Enough of this no conversation bit, it seems to be worse without it.

"So," I said startling both Alice and Bella. They looked up expectantly and I rushed for something to say. "Are you guys excited to walk around NYC today?" Lame topic, but it's all I've got. Bella shrugged and mumbled "Sure." Alice on the other hand started rambling loudly.

"Oh, I'm so excited!! There are so many good stores around here! I can't wait to shop until I drop!" She paused and looked over at Bella. "Hey Bell, you want to hang with me and Edward today? It'll probably be safest considering…"I kicked her under the table to keep her from finishing the sentence.

"Yes, Bella. Please go with us, it'll be…fun." Or at least I hoped it would be. Bella let a timid smile show and nodded.

"Okay." It was a better response than before, but she was still only talking in single-syllables. I had a lot of work cut out for me.

**Bella POV**

The day actually went better than I expected it to. Alice and Edward spent a lot of time trying to distract my thoughts by coming up with funny things. At one point Edward stopped outside of a lingerie shop and asked me if seeing him in "ladies undergarments" would make me happy. Needless to say, just the idea of his tall and muscular body being covered in a bra and panties made me laugh hysterically. He seemed gratified that I let loose a little. We were now walking back to the hotel, pondering what to do since we had a few hours before we were all supposed to meet for a 'fun senior dinner'.

We decided to take a quick swim even though it was kind of stormy looking. Alice and I split up with Edward long enough to change in to our bathing suits and then we went down to the pool. Alice, being her overexcited self just jumped right in the deep end. Edward, who seemed to be a bit more careful and patient, walked in slowly on the steps. I, being the klutz that I am, was walking over to the deep end when I slipped and flew in to the water. I was fine, but Edward quickly swam over to me and pulled me to the surface. I coughed up the small amount of water that I'd inhaled and turned my face towards Edward. He was still holding on to me as if he was afraid I'd die if he let go, and we were very close. His mysterious golden eyes flickered across my face, memorizing each detail. I squirmed a bit in his hold and he understood, letting go and swimming back a few feet. I laughed and a small blush rose to my cheeks from the awkward situation. Edward laughed a little too which made me laugh more, and as the bubbling sensation echoed through my chest I realized that I hadn't laughed this hard in a long time. It felt nice.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked as she approached Edward and I who were shaking in hysterics. Edward stopped his low rumbling laugh long enough to spit out "I have no idea," which made us laugh even harder. Alice just raised her eyebrows and swam away. When our laughter finally died down, it seemed that the awkwardness and tension that had been there before was gone. It felt like Edward and I were really good friends, and I liked that.

"So, Edward," I started, as a smile naturally spread across my face. "I never actually thanked you for y'know…saving my life and all," I smiled at him. He smiled back, but for some reason his eyes hardened a little bit.

"Don't mention it," he responded lightly, and we both knew I'd probably do just that. His saving me was too closely entwined with the pain that I'd been feeling all night; the pain that still tugged at my heart even though I was having fun.

"Hey guys, it's time to go!" Alice shouted from a lounge chair on the opposite side of the pool. We both looked over at the clock that was hanging of the front of the pool shack. An hour and a half had passed like the blink of an eye.

**Edward POV**

I could barely contain my happiness and I walked in to my hotel room to get changed. Bella had finally warmed up a little bit to me and it had only taken a day! I hung my wet bathing suit in the shower and then threw on a pair of black pants and dark green shirt. I debated trying to tame my mane of hair, but decided to let it do what it wanted. Jasper was sitting on his bed when I walked out of the bathroom. As soon as I entered the room he crinkled his nose at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I'm just tired of everyone being so emotional this trip. I thought I'd be safe in my own room but you pounce in here and start spewing joy and love everywhere. I think I might vomit." I rolled my eyes at his exaggeration. But wait a second…Did he say love? Do I love Bella? I mean sure, I care about her a lot, and she's sweet, smart, and beautiful, but love? Well, what is 'love' really-a passionate affection for another person? That's what the textbook answer would be. If that was love then I most definitely did love Bella. I wanted to be with her at all hours of the day, and make her happy. Wow…I love Bella. I savored this thought until I heard Jasper gag behind me. I threw a pillow at him and put the room key in my pocket.

"So, are things between you and Alice any better?" I asked, changing the subject for his sake. His smile answered my question, but he explained through thought anyways as we headed down to join the group. _Yeah, I was walking by the pool yesterday after you'd left her and she was really worried about Bella and you. So I went over and we ended up talking about how much we missed being together. It's all good now._ Edward smiled at his friend, it seemed like everything was working out.

* * *

**A/N: It's never a good thing when everything is working out is it...Hehe I just had to add a cliffhanger for you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Yay another chapter! This one is long and and there's a bit more angst. It will get better though people, I promise you that. I appreciate the few of you that are reviewing (zuzuviolence and Erica -IloveHawthorneHeights-) however there is the word _few_ there. I'd appreciate more reviews this time. I'm considering not updating until I get more of a response so please review!!**

* * *

**Edward POV **

We arrived at the restaurant around the same time as Alice and Bella. They both were dressed in fancy clothes-Alice's doing I'm sure- which was a nice change from the outfit Bella had been hiding in earlier. She looked stunning in a cherry red dress that was cut just above the knee. Unfortunately, when we went to sit down I found I wasn't the only person appreciating Bella's new look._' Whoa, now I get why Mr. T tapped that!' 'Who knew Bella had a rack?'_ I clenched my fists to keep myself from knocking out each perverted onlooker. Fortunately this time, Bella seemed less aware of her classmates' thoughts. We sat down at the end of one of the long tables the restaurant had prepared for our large group; Alice and Jasper together; Bella next to Alice and me on Bella's other side. The waiters came in and delivered the salads, and the night began to progress rather smoothly. Bella seemed to be happy hanging out with our little group, and was actually smiling. Around the time desert came, a sudden roar of thoughts started entering my mind. So many people were talking at once, but the one I focused on was Alice who was actually talking to me.

'_Edward, we have an issue,' _she looked towards the doorway of the restaurant and I followed her gaze. In an instant rage spread through my body. The sleazebag was back, and from the looks of it he was drunk. Surely he'd be fired for this-that is if he's still alive after tonight. I looked at Alice wondering what to do without causing a raucous-Bella still seemed ignorant to the situation and I wanted to keep it that way. I decided to 'get some air' but before I could act, Logan swaggered through the door and stumbled over to our table. It tore at me to watch Bella's expression upon seeing our unwanted guest, her smile disappeared, and was replace with a stony expression, but her eyes were screaming. The entire room had grown silent watching the display. A couple of waiters had come close as if ready to pounce if the peace was disturbed by this man.

"Bells," he slurred. She winced and turned to look up at Logan, her eyes pricking with tears. "You need to let me explain Bells." He stumbled closer and almost fell but his hand landed on her shoulder which he used to steady himself. She began to squirm uncomfortably under the touch.

"Not here Logan," she said in a calm voice that surprised us all. "You're not in a good place, and I can't handle talking to you right now. I think you should leave." I was astounded at how stable Bella seemed in the situation. Logan's drunken face crumpled up and he started to let out intoxicated tears.

"Bells, I can't just let you go," he said. Then suddenly his expression grew angry and I backed out my chair, and tried to pull Logan out before he did something more stupid. "Bells you need me!" he shouted as he struggled against my grasp. That was enough. I dragged Logan by the cuff outside the restaurant leaving hundreds of anxious eyes to watch us go. Once out the door I threw him to the ground. He looked up at me and struggled to stand. "Just who t-the hell think you are?" he managed to spit out. I was afraid if he said much more I'd snap his neck but soon Jasper was next to me laying a hand on my shoulder hoping to calm my anger a bit. It didn't work that well, and I dragged Logan up from his pathetic struggle.

"You need to leave here, and not come back. If I ever see you near Bella again, God help me you will not live to see another day. Is that clear?" I said sharply in his face. He tried to swat away my hands which were holding him up. "Is that clear?!" I shouted this time. His eyes looked up towards mine and then quickly away after seeing the fury they held. He nodded weakly and I dropped him to the ground again. "Get out of here," I muttered and then followed Jasper back inside. Alice and Bella weren't at their seats, and my anger flooded away being replaced by worry. I had to keep it cool though, so I sat down and pretended to eat my dessert while the questioning gazes of my classmates all rested on me. I willed the night to end soon.

**Bella POV**

I can not believe what just happened. I had finally pushed _him_ out of my mind and was enjoying the night with my friends, but no- _he_ had to come back and rip me apart again. How could _he _think that by showing up drunk I'd forgive _him_ for the lies and pain? It was like rubbing salt in the wound and tears were pouring freely from my face again. I felt Alice wrap me in a cool embrace, but it did nothing to stop the rush of emotion I was feeling. Alice brought me in to the bathroom which I appreciated greatly. I looked up in the mirror and was disgusted by how pitiful I looked. Without realizing it I started venting aloud.

"I'm so mad Alice. But it's not even at myself anymore. I'd started to forgive myself a little earlier, because I know that I'm not the one who was cheating on someone else, I was just the one who was deceived," I paused and let a few more tears escape before I continued. I'd started pacing, but Alice didn't try to stop me. "What he did was really low, and it hurts really badly, so how could he think he could fix it? It's so ridiculous! Showing up drunk and yelling at me that 'I need him'?! I don't need him at all!" Alice smiled at my revelation. She walked towards me when I stopped pacing and set her cool hand on my shoulder.

"Exactly, Bella. You don't need him. He is low and conniving and a real ass. So don't let him get to you," she spoke softly. I pondered her words and decided she was right. Yes, it still hurt that the man I'd trusted was a terrible person, but that was the truth, and I shouldn't let him affect me anymore because that's just what he wants anyways. I turned to face Alice and wiped away my tears. I hugged her tightly and told her she was right.

"Good," she said placing a gentle smile on her face. "Are you ready to go now? I think everyone's probably done with dessert and leaving." Just as she finished speaking a quiet knock echoed through the stalls. I laughed a little hysterically at the strange action and Alice called "Who is it?"

"It's Edward," a silky voice said from the other side. Edward. How many times would this guy have to be my savior? I giggled at the thought and followed Alice out the door to meet him. His face was stern with worry, but it calmed a little bit when I smiled at him. I pulled him in to a hug and he seemed extremely surprised at the action but then wrapped his hesitant arms around me. "Are you okay?" he whispered softly. I nodded in to his chest.

"I'm working on it," I answered honestly. I pulled away so I could see his kind face. "I know it's like the one hundredth time I've needed to say this to you, but thank you Edward," I smiled and he returned the action and pulled me in to another hug. A small cough behind us broke up the embrace and I turned to see an impatient Alice tapping her foot.

"As fun as this sentimental party is, I'm ready to get to some real partying! Bella what do you say?" she was now jumping excitedly. Honestly I wasn't sure that I was ready for that, but it's hard to turn Alice down. "Come on," she pleaded. "We've been in New York for two days now and we haven't enjoyed the nightlife yet!" She turned her lips in to a pout. I sighed and nodded sullenly. Alice was overjoyed.

"What about you Edward?" Alice asked. She had a strange look in her eyes, mischievous almost, but I peeled away my gaze to see an equally unexcited Edward. He rubbed the back of his neck and avoided Alice's imploring expression.

"I don't know Alice, I'm not really in to the whole party scene," he said. Well, neither was I, I thought to myself. I laughed and tugged Edward's arm to focus his attention on me.

"If I have to be tortured, you do too," I commanded playfully. Strangely, his eyes lit up at my statement. "Besides, who will save me if you're not there?" I teased for an added effect. Edward smiled crookedly-_it was kind of cute_- and then conceded.

"Fine, I'll go," he said still looking at me. "But only because I'd feel guilty if I found out you threw yourself out a window and I wasn't there to stop you." I chuckled and then followed a bouncy Alice out of the restaurant easily ignoring the few pairs of nosy eyes that were watching us go.

**Alice POV**

I was glad that I'd convinced Bella and Edward to go out. Truth be told, I had a vision about something _very_ important that affected both of them. I started thinking about where we were going just in case Edward had taken it upon himself to listen to my thoughts. I glanced over my shoulder and saw his eyes staring longingly at Bella and chuckled almost silently, but he heard me and looked up. I winked at him to let him know I didn't mind and he smiled sheepishly. I hadn't realized Bella was watching our interaction and when I turned my gaze to her she raised her eyebrow. I just shrugged and smiled.

We arrived at Copacabana at around 8, and the line was just starting to grow. Jasper caught up with us on the way there, and was now questioning my choice of destination. But, I'd read all about nightclubs on-line and apparently this one was the best in NYC. We hopped in to line and Bella and Edward followed with less enthusiasm.

"A dance club?" Bella complained. "Maybe you haven't noticed Alice, but I can barely walk without falling. Why would you bring me to a dance club?" She had a point. She'd displayed an example of her struggle with gravity at the pool earlier, but look how that situation turned out. In my mind, it didn't matter if she was spazzing out on the dance floor as long as Edward was there to help. I'm such a good friend.

**Edward POV**

I was honestly no more thrilled than Bella was about going to a dance club. It's not that I don't dance well; it's just that I would have preferred a more 'intimate' setting. It's going to be much harder to get closer to Bella in a noisy, overcrowded dance club. She'd pleasantly surprised me with her strong reaction to Logan earlier. She seemed to have moved on already which was great. We were generally quiet while in line, and when we finally reached the bouncer I wondered how Alice intended to get the three of us "18" year olds in to a 21 and over club. Her actions answered that question.

"Hey there," Alice said in her most seductive voice. I felt Jasper tense beside me and small smirk tugged at the corners of my mouth. Alice leaned forward and whispered a few words in to the bulky bouncer's ear which caused him to blush profusely, but he undid the rope and let us in. Jasper hurried ahead of us and slid his arm very protectively around Alice's shoulders. I let out a low chuckle and heard Bella doing the same next to me. She looked up to meet my gaze and smiled.

"Are you ready for a frightening night?" she joked. I smiled and shook my head following her inside.

Bella's dance moves lived up to her low expectations, but I didn't mind. It was almost endearing the way she fell over her own feet. Plus it gave me an excuse to be close to her. The beat pulsated through the club and Bella tried to follow its example, but I was close behind her now and easily caught her each time she fell. Every time my hands gently pulled her upwards, I couldn't help but notice the blush that rose in to her cheeks. As fun as it was to rub up against sweaty strangers, I was getting bored of the dance club and I figured Bella wouldn't mind a break as well. I tapped her on the shoulder and nodded my head in the direction of the bar, hoping to get away from the noise. She smiled and followed.

"Have you ever been to the top of the Empire State building?" I asked her hoping her answer would be no. She smiled and shook her head; I had to fight back a grin. "Do you want to?"

"Sure, but be prepared for my death grip," she warned playfully. I was actually looking forward to it. We walked over to the dance floor to tell Alice and Jasper that we were headed out, but they barely acknowledged us, too busy staring in to each others eyes while swaying back and forth. I led Bella outside and we walked towards the building in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was almost like we were _so_comfortable that vocal exchanges were unnecessary. The line inside to go to the top wasn't too long, and before we knew it we were flying upwards in the elevators. Bella slipped her warm hand through mine and squeezed tightly as we stepped out in to the giftshop at the top.

"Are you alright?" I asked her gently before walking out of the little gift shop and standing on the open walkway. She looked a bit paler than usual but nodded eagerly and flashed me a genuine smile that warmed my cool body. There was a strong wind that struck us as we stepped in to clear night, and Bella shivered still wearing her red dress making me wish I'd thought to bring a jacket. I started to get closer to the railings that surrounded the area, but Bella stayed back.

"Come on!" I encouraged. "You can't see any of the lights from back there!" She smiled weakly but only stepped forward once. I chuckled and strode over to her side. "You want to hold on to me?" I asked. It sounded ridiculous coming out of my mouth and I expected her to scoff in return, but Bella wrapped her arms around me without hesitation. I followed suit and then began to slowly side step towards the edge once more. Bella's grip around me tightened as we progressed but then relaxed a bit in awe at the amazing view. I turned and watched her admire the intricate city from above, her eyes innocently shone in delight; a vibrant smile stretched her lips wide. She turned to look at me and I grinned. She leaned towards my ear so she could speak and be heard above the howling wind.

"This is beautiful, Edward. Thank you for bringing me." I smiled and nodded against her cheek. She pulled back and I couldn't help but stare at her iridescent face that glistened in the soft moonlight. My eyes wandered over all of her delicate features, and I became entranced. Bella closed her eyes and leaned towards me, and I was ecstatic to reciprocate the action. Her warm lips brushed against mine, and I felt shivers run down her spine. I smiled in to the kiss, which Bella took as a sign to deepen it. I thought I wanted the same but suddenly the feeling which I'd had when I first saw- or rather smelled- Bella, was back. This was something I hadn't expected at all. I pulled away a little too roughly and Bella stumbled back a step. I clenched my fists and turned away from her trying to regain my composure and push away thoughts of her blood as quickly as possible, but Bella was upset before I could do so. She ran inside and hopped inside of an elevator just as it was closing. I chased after her and hoarsely called her name, but she didn't respond. I watched a single tear fall down her cheek as the doors closed...

* * *

**A/N - There's a cliffhanger for you. Maybe that's an incentive to review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Voila, et REVIEW! hehe. ****Also! ****Important note :****I will not be updating for at least a month because I will be working in Kenya for a while and it's nearly impossible for me to take the time to write fiction while there. Sorry for the wait, but I promise to update as soon as I return!**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

My mind was racing as he pulled away with an odd look in his eye. Was it disgust? He was the one who had been leading _me_ on. He was so easy to be around and made me feel safe and protected rather than anxious and uncomfortable like Logan. I guess it doesn't matter what it feels like with them. That's why I'm here, running down the street, holding my heels in my hand. I had to go somewhere-anywhere-that he couldn't find me. I needed to be alone. I tried to hold back my tears as they were blurring my vision. I decided that it wouldn't be very safe to wander around in dark alleys, so instead I turned and ran in to central park. Sure, the first time I'd been there hadn't been that great, but it was big and if I don't stay on the paths I'm sure I can lose him. I ran as fast as I could as far as I could, surprisingly only falling once. When I'd finally exhausted all of my energy I fell to the ground and looked up at the full moon while the tears silently ran down my cheeks.

**Edward POV**

When I got outside I could see Bella still running in the distance. I could have easily caught up to her if I had run using my full capabilities, but I sensed she needed time to cool down before I began explaining. I decided to follow her at a human pace, but she had to remain in sight-I couldn't let anything happen to My Bella. This task of following unnoticed became more difficult when Bella swerved in to the trees surrounding Central park. I quickly did the same but I was only catching glimpses of her each time she changed direction. I increased my speed a bit but remained as quiet as possible. She finally stopped, dropping to the mossy floor and gasping for breath. She lay back and turned her attention to the moon. I stood about twenty yards away, unsure of how much time I should give her before I approached her. I stopped breathing when I noticed the shining tear streaks that ran down her face. I had done that to her. I had inflicted pain on Bella. I decided to stop wallowing in pity. Instead, I whipped out my cell phone, dialed, and started whispering below human-hearing levels.

"Edward?" Emmett answered the phone.

"Hey Em, is Carlisle there?" I asked anxiously.

"Uh…Sure, one moment." I heard a shuffling and then a door opening which I assumed was the one leading to Carlisle's study.

"Is something wrong Edward?" Carlisle's worried voice answered.

"No, not exactly," I replied. Carlisle waited for me to explain. I quickly briefed him about Bella and my feelings towards her and then I asked the question whose answer I was beyond anxious to hear. "Carlisle, I love Bella. She doesn't love me that way yet, but I know that she will. I can't feel this powerfully without it being returned eventually. But that won't happen unless I can explain. Can I explain _everything _to her Carlisle?" I heard a deep sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Edward, I trust your instincts, you know that, but I'm honestly unsure of how to handle this. If the Volturi found out that we willingly revealed our secret, they could come and destroy our entire family. I'll make a compromise with you. Starting tomorrow when you return home, I want to have a week in which our entire family spends as much time with Bella as possible. At the end of the week, the family will have a vote on whether or not they think Bella will be able to keep the secret. I know you strongly believe that she will, but love is confusing Edward and I just want to be one hundred percent sure. If Bella really cares enough about you, she'll understand that we need a little time to discuss this before you share the secret. Does this all sound copacetic?"

I realized that his proposal was reasonable, so I agreed quickly and then started to walk towards the spot where Bella lay. I was still a good ten feet away and I'm sure my face was concealed by the shadows of the tall trees, yet Bella spoke.

"You didn't have to follow me Edward. I get it," she said still watching the sky. She didn't sound angry like I'd expected, just drained; as though all that had happened in the past days had made her suddenly numbed to emotion. I grimaced at the thought.

"Bella," I started using my most calming voice. "You don't understand. What happened back there was not because of anything you did." I waited to see her reaction. She didn't tear her eyes from the large vivid moon.

"Is there someone else Edward?" she asked. I heard a tint of hurt crack her voice, but I was almost relieved to hear any emotion at all.

"No of course not, Bella. There's nobody I'd want to be with other than you." The statement was bold considering the situation, but true all the same. "The truth is…" I paused unsure of how to phrase this without giving too much away. "My family has a rather large secret. It has to do with who we are-or actually what we are," I winced a little knowing she'd ask what that meant later. "This secret is sometimes debilitating in-," I raced through my mind for an inconspicuous way to say 'around humans'. "-in certain social situations." I stopped, sure that I was sounding completely idiotic. "Does this make any sense to you?"

Bella finally pried her eyes from the full moon and focused them on my own. There wasn't understanding in her eyes. There was disbelief.

"So what you're saying to me, Edward, is that you and your family have a deep dark secret, and that secret is the reason you turned away from me disgusted after we kissed?" I nodded meekly.

"I wasn't disgusted at you though Bella. I was disgusted with myself." She looked at me incredulously.

"Wow Edward. That's quite an excuse. I was sure it'd be more along the lines of 'I had to sneeze suddenly,' or you'd just admit that you didn't want to kiss me. But, you added a whole new game to this situation by creating an elaborate story about secrets and your family. That's truly dedication." She scoffed and turned away from me. The sarcasm that she shot at me with her statement cut deeply. She didn't believe me. I walked over and sat in front of her.

"Bella, remember what happened when you first met me? How I squished a taxi with my bare hands?" Bella pondered for moment and then looked back to me a hint of actual interest showing in her eyes. I pounced on it. "Do you think any normal person could have done that?" She didn't answer, but it wasn't necessary. "I'm telling you the truth Bella. I am very different from you and as much as I'd like to explain that right now I can't. It could put my family at risk exposing something like this without being sure that it's safe to do so. Carlisle-our father-has said that if by the end of next week the family thinks you're trustworthy enough I can explain everything." I paused and implored her with my eyes. "Please believe me Bella."

**Bella POV**

"Please believe me Bella," he begged in his velvety voice. I could hear the burning hope that I would consent. I don't know why (it defied all my reasonable thinking) but I desperately wanted to believe Edward Cullen. I trusted him, and his begging was far too genuine to be a façade. I ever so slightly nodded and then looked up and smiled to Edward who in return beamed with joy.

"Thank you so much Bella," he cried in relief. His smile was dazzling and I wanted so badly to kiss him again, but I was afraid of a reaction like last time. He noticed my thoughtful look.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked curiously. I acted very out of character once more and openly told him that I wanted to kiss him. A blush rose to my cheeks afterwards of course. He smiled gently and looked towards me.

"I can try Bella. The reaction might end up being the same as last time, but I'm more prepared this time, I think I can handle it," he said leaving it completely up to me. I smiled and leaned in towards him and ever so gently pressed my lips against his own. The electricity that raced through my body was exciting and since Edward seemed fine I pushed a little further in to the kiss, but he pulled back. This time however he leaned his head against mine instead of turning away.

"Bella, quite honestly I think we should stop. That was truly amazing, but the secret I mentioned also makes me dangerous to you and I would rather die than allow anything to happen to you." I took in the simple honesty of his words. I probably should have been scared that he said he was dangerous. I probably should have been scared that he showed that much passion towards me. I should be scared of Edward Cullen in general, but as many times as I repeated this to myself; I wasn't scared at all.


End file.
